<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks by Tenebrae (Trotzkopf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317747">Sparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotzkopf/pseuds/Tenebrae'>Tenebrae (Trotzkopf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted them to fuck I have no excuse, Lust at First Sight, M/M, first thing I've written in ages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotzkopf/pseuds/Tenebrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is a mess. McCullum is a mess. Together they're a beautiful disaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>London hadn’t changed all that much since he had left for Scotland. It was still wet, gloomy and creatures of the night shrieked in the dark, albeit in less frequent intervals.</p><p><em>‘Progress of a sort?’ </em>Jonathan sighed under his breath as he leaped onto the upper floor balcony of his West End mansion.</p><p>Had it really only been a couple of weeks? It felt like a lifetime ago. After he had appeased the Red Queen and sent her back for a nap or whatever it was the creature did, Jonathan had jumped on the next overnight train to the North, giving chase to the closest thing he had to an equal in this fucked up world.</p><p>“Bugger!” He groaned in frustration when his wet coat slid off the silky bed covers and onto the floor with a soft thud.</p><p>“So, you’re back, then?” A gruff voice asked from a dark corner of his room.</p><p>The words <em>‘how did you get in here?’ </em>were already lining up on his tongue, but Jonathan swallowed them and instead opted for an exceedingly polite, “Good evening, Geoffrey.” With the sarcastic add-on of, “Please, make yourself at home.”</p><p>“Losing your touch, Doctor? If I didn’t know what you’re capable of, I would’ve thought I’d startled you just now.” There was a chuckle in that sentence that made Jonathan want to punch McCullum in the nose.</p><p>Clamping down on the violent impulse, he said, “Do you need medical assistance or is this a social call? Because if it’s the latter, I’ve to ask you to come back another time. I’m not in the mood for your...<em>you</em> right now.” Jonathan vaguely gestured to all of the 6’4” Irishman taking up way too much space in his bedroom.</p><p>McCullum’s teeth flashed in the moonlight streaming in through the open balcony door. “My, my. I <em>did</em> startle you. Do you have a death wish after all?”</p><p>Jonathan said…nothing.</p><p>A heartbeat later, McCullum took up all of Jonathan’s field of vision. Strong fingers grasped his chin not too gently and forced him to meet the hunter’s eyes. McCullum smelled of soap and steel, his gaze piercing as if he could plug the answer straight from Reid’s head. What a vampire he would have made had Jonathan decided otherwise! The thought sent a shiver down his spine.</p><p>“You look like hell. What happened?” The gentleness of the question and the thumb sliding almost like a caress through his beard were as confusing as everything else when it came to the Irishman.</p><p>Jonathan took a step back, escaping the too warm touch, the back of his knees bumping into his bed. The mattress made a soft clink sound as he sat down.</p><p>“Lady Ashbury is dead,” he whispered before burying his face in his hands. He had no tears left at this point, but his chest and eyes still burned like the fire that had consumed his only friend in this nightmare version of the world.</p><p>Moments passed in silence until Jonathan looked up. McCullum just stood there looking at him with an unreadable expression. Was he here to kill, to mock, to why…<em>why</em>? He was so infuriating. The man made no sense.</p><p>“Go on, say it!”</p><p>“What do you wanna hear, Reid?”</p><p>“Isn’t this your cue? Great news, another dead leech! Hn?” Jonathan scoffed in a poor imitation of Geoffrey’s brogue.</p><p>“How about, I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>“What?” Jonathan frowned.</p><p>“I said,” Geoffrey enunciated, “I’m sorry for your loss, Doctor Reid. I know she meant a lot to you.”</p><p>“For God’s sake…why are you like this?”</p><p>The mattress dipped when McCullum sat down. “Maybe it’s just my way of saying thank you for letting me live. For saving this city. For saving England when I couldn’t, which, I won’t lie, still smarts. Take your pick! But you’re not all that bad.”</p><p>“For a leech, you mean,” Jonathan snarled and flinched when Geoffrey raised his hand slowly, only to carefully put his arm around Jonathan’s shoulders, crushing him against the hunter’s wet coat.</p><p>“No, Reid, for a champion.”</p><p>Jonathan’s eyes flew open as he was hugged, awkward as it was. A few heartbeats passed before he reached around and returned the embrace, his face buried in the crook of McCullum’s neck, too tired and sad not to take what was offered, whatever the other’s reasons. It felt like something. Anything. Better than the endless void that had settled in his chest ever since Lady Ashbury had given herself to the flames.</p><p>Jonathan wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry. Here he was, in the arms of a sworn enemy, rewarded with the trust he had hoped and expected from his dear friend. The irony wasn’t lost on him as he felt Geoffrey’s pulse against his lips, a maddening drum beckoning him to finally give in, drink his fill and finish his transformation into a cradle robbing creature of the night.</p><p>
  <em>‘Never!’</em>
</p><p>Stubbornly, he clutched McCullum tighter, more than anything appreciating the faith the man put in him and the strange comfort his presence brought to his aching heart.</p><p>“You make no sense, hunter.” Jonathan shook his head, his beard brushing against Geoffrey’s stubble. “No sense at all.”</p><p>*~*</p><p>They got a fire going and settled down on the rug with their backs against the bed. McCullum had pulled out a bottle of gin from his coat before dropping it on top of Reid’s on the floor. They both had shrugged out of their vests, loosened their collars and rolled up their sleeves like old friends enjoying each other’s company after a hard day’s work. And this night couldn’t possibly get any more surreal. Or could it?</p><p>“To the fallen, may they rest in peace.” Geoffrey took a big swig and smacked his lips. “That’s the good stuff, alright.”</p><p>“The Turtle’s still open?” Jonathan asked, his arms loosely hugging his bend knees, having for now completly given up on trying to understand Geoffrey McCullum’s strange behaviour.</p><p>“Sure is. Not much has changed since you left so suddenly. Without a word.”</p><p>Jonathan raised an eyebrow. “Do I hear a hint of reproach in your voice?”</p><p>Geoffrey stopped the bottle in mid-motion and met Jonathan’s gaze. “You better fucking believe it.” Before he returned his attention to the gin.</p><p>Jonathan smirked in disbelief. “Don’t tell me you were <em>concerned</em>, Geoffrey.”</p><p>The hunter’s eyes shifted momentarily toward him as he continued to swig the booze a tad too fast.</p><p>Transfixed, Reid watched McCullum’s Adam’s apple bob. The carotid artery standing out against the thick muscles of his neck, pulsing in time with his strong heartbeat. Jonathan licked his lips.</p><p>“See something you want,” McCullum teased, pointedly staring back at Reid.</p><p>“You enjoy playing with fire, Mister McCullum. Be careful or you might get burned,” Jonathan growled knowing all too well, the other was just yanking his chain. The everlasting hunger pounding against his every being, especially when Geoffrey was sitting there, looking flushed and warm and <em>delicious</em>.</p><p>McCullum put the gin down and turned toward him. He was so close his breath fanned across Jonathan’s cheek. “What if I offered?”</p><p>Jonathan jerked back, leaning as far away from the other man as his position allowed. “Have you lost your mind? You—“</p><p>Somehow he didn’t see the kiss coming.</p><p>McCullum wasted no time, crawling half on top of him, effectively pinning Jonathan in place with his back trapped against the bed. His lips tasted of gin. His tongue met Jonathan’s in a complicated dance of cat and mouse. And when had he started to kiss back?</p><p>A large, calloused hand cupped Jonathan’s cheek, angling his face to deepen the kiss. When Reid opened his eyes again he was somehow lying flat on the rug, staring up at Geoffrey McCullum, leader of the Guard of Priwen, maybe the greatest vampire hunter that had ever lived, looking positively wanton in the embrace of his quarry.</p><p>“Dilated pupils, burning skin, rapid breathing,” Jonathan catalogued all the obvious signs because he could not <em>not</em> do it as he let his hands glide up Geoffrey’s scarred arms. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re in troub—“ The sentence cut off in a gasp when Geoffrey lowered himself onto Reid, pressing the unmistakeable evidence of what kind of trouble he was in against Jonathan’s thigh.</p><p>“I can’t think of anything but you,” McCullum confessed into Jonathan’s neck, emphasizing the words with a push of his hip. “I know you’ll be the death of me. I just know it. You fucking prick, why am I feeling like this? I know you feel it too. Don’t even try to deny it. Every time you look at me, every time—”</p><p>Jonathan’s hands gripped Geoffrey’s shoulders and pushed him back. The hunter was strong but he was no match for a vampire, not like this. However, Reid didn’t need to worry because as soon as he applied pressure, Geoffrey pulled back, allowing the other to sit up.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” McCullum asked.</p><p>“I— uhm…this is…I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Reid said, jerking his chin toward the gin bottle - a good third now gone.</p><p>“Of me?” McCullum’s eyes flew open. “What—the gin? You think I’m drunk?”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“I’m not drunk, Reid!”</p><p>“Oh? So you make out with all vampires before you inhume them? My bad, I hadn’t realized. However, in that case I definitely have to insist we stop because…” Jonathan spoke fast and precise but his voice trailed off at the end when he saw the grin. “What?” he asked. “Why are you smiling?”</p><p>“So you don’t want to die after all. Good to know! Come here,” was all the warning Jonathan got before he was pulled into McCullum’s lap, a strong hand pressed against the front of his trousers and his own considerable arousal.</p><p>“I see I’m not the only one in trouble. Do you want me?” McCullum asked, biting his lower lip.</p><p>Jonathan took a deep breath more out of habit than necessity these days. He wanted the man, there was no question. They had been dancing around each other ever since he had stepped into Edgar’s office. Eyes of steel burning with hatred but also curiosity and something Jonathan only later firmly recognized as <em>interest, </em>the kind he got from admirers and some patients. As a man of science he didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he was aware that extreme stress could push two people together as long as their was a spark. Spark, ha! When he and Geoffrey had locked eyes that day, London should have vanished in a flash of lightning.</p><p>He suspected their mutual attraction had been the real reason why Geoffrey had never seriously tried to kill him. Not even during their duel at Pembroke. Not even when he had his men on standby to finish what he had started. Time and time again Geoffrey had made exceptions for him, even risking the ire of his men.</p><p>“What if the Guard finds out what you…what <em>we’re </em>doing?” Jonathan let his thumb stoke across Geoffrey’s lower lip.</p><p>“They know,” McCullum replied.</p><p>“They—<em>what</em>?”</p><p>Geoffrey sighed and let his head fall back against the bed. “I sort of freaked out after you had disappeared.”</p><p>“Sort of?”</p><p>“Shut up! I was worried, okay?”</p><p>Jonathan smiled and leaned down, kissing Geoffrey’s grumpy mouth until he seemed mollified and continued his story.</p><p>“Sheen and Barlow let it go on for a few days before they cornered me and got me drunk. Real drunk. Not like this,” he pointed at this face, the other hand pulling on Jonathan’s shirt until he could dive underneath the fabric. “I mean <em>real</em> drunk. They were all nice and understanding and made me spill my guts.”</p><p>“Weren’t they mad?” Jonathan asked his hands busy unbuttoning Geoffrey’s shirt.</p><p>“Yes and no.”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>McCullum arched into his touch when the shirt fell open and Jonathan let his hands explore Geoffrey’s chest. “ ’s nice.” He hissed when Reid twisted a dusky nipple, his hips jerking up out of their own volition, digging his hard-on into Jonathan’s ass.</p><p>“You were saying about your men?” The doctor enquired with an almost cold, detached expression that stood in stark contrast to the hard cock tenting his trousers.</p><p>“Bastard!” Geoffrey growled, somehow managing to make the insult sound like <em>darling</em>. “They said they understood and wished me luck before they demanded I name a successor and piss off.”</p><p>Jonathan straightened up. Geoffrey made a wounded sound in the back of his throat when he stopped touching him. “They demanded and you what? Acquiesced?”</p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p>“But—“</p><p>“It’s ok. I was thinking about going solo anyway. The men need to have faith in their leader and my heart wasn’t in it any more. Not after everything. Not after—“</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jonathan said quietly. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this turn of events. The Guard had raise McCullum. They were his family, his world. Having to give it all up because he had feelings for a vampire. It must have been hell.</p><p>“No, don’t. Don’t pity me! I had a choice and I made it. The Guard would have suffered for it had I stayed. My world was always black and white, clear lines, no compromise. But then I met you, and all I can see now is shades of grey. I’m not fit to lead these men and they had good enough instincts to sense it and show me the door. I’m actually proud of them.”</p><p>“Where does that leave you? What are you going to do now?” Jonathan still tried to digest the information when he allowed McCullum to strip him out of his shirt.</p><p>“Where does this leave me? Here, of course,” Geoffrey replied, fastening his mouth over Jonathan’s nipple and gently teasing the nub into a hard pebble before nipping at it until the man above im gasped. “Exactly where I wanted to be.”</p><p>“But where do you live?”</p><p>Geoffrey’s hands glided into Reid’s hair, “Why are you still talking?”</p><p>“I—“</p><p>McCullum bucked his hips, cutting Jonathan’s remark off. “You asked what I’m going to do now? I’m going to strip out of these clothes and bend over the bed and let you fuck me into tomorrow unless you want to switch places, I don’t mind either way. Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Geoffrey smiled and kissed him again.</p><p>They did stop talking after that, focusing their energy solely on turning Geoffrey’s monologue into a self-fulfilling prophecy until the hunter was kneeling on the edge of the bed, Reid standing behind him and sliding his cock, slick with oil, along Geofffrey’s ass.</p><p>“You’re a sight to behold,” Jonathan rasped. His slick fingers trailing over the well-defined back until he slipped two into McCullum at once.</p><p>“Bastard!” Geoffrey moaned rocking into the motions of Jonathan’s hand, pumping in and out of him. Jonathan grinned behind the other’s back, his fangs digging into his lower lip.</p><p>“Quit playing around and fuck me!”</p><p>“Patience,” Reid chuckled which turned into a full blown bark of laughter when McCullum growled and tried to reach behind him.</p><p>“Reid!”</p><p>“Not yet!”</p><p>“…Jonathan, please.”</p><p>Whatever blood was still coursing through Reid’s body rushed to his cock when he heard his name fall from Geoffrey’s lips. With a desperate gasp, he abandoned all attempts at teasing and pushed inside the still too tight body. He tried to go slow, to make it good, but McCullum had to be an insufferable prick and rocked into him until he was balls deep inside the hunter.</p><p>Half-curled around McCullum’s back, Reid left open mouthed kisses along the other man’s spine.</p><p>“Fuck me!” Geoffrey moaned again and this time Reid had no fight in him left. He set a brutal pace, the loud slapping of flesh against flesh filling his room, chasing away the sorrow and the pain as they both got lost in the dance of two willing bodies uniting in want and need.</p><p>“I’m close,” Geoffrey moaned. “Jon, Jon…bite me.”</p><p>“You must be mad,” Jonathan groaned, still fucking him.</p><p>“Do it, please, do it. Do it. Do it. Do it! Fuck, do it <em>now</em>!”</p><p>Madness, utter madness, the kind only Geoffrey McCullum could draw out of him overcame Jonathan when he finally sank his fangs into McCullum’s neck. The way he had wanted to from the very first moment they had set eyes on each other. Something wild and possessive stirred inside his heart. He sucked harder, growling when he felt the body underneath him tense and jerk as McCullum came over his own hand and Jonathan’s sheets. The sweet taste of the hunter’s blood in his mouth and the tight body around his cock, pulling Reid over the edge as well.</p><p>*~*</p><p>Later when they managed to detach with a pained groan and climbed under the sheets, Jonathan sleepily insisted he should take care of Jonathan ’s wound first, but the hunter just shook his head.</p><p>“Leave it, I’ll be fine,” and silenced all protest with a kiss. “Ekon bites heal faster. See, it’s already closed.” He pointed at his neck and sighed happily when Jonathan licked the fresh wounds clean, leaving only two, already scabbing, tiny punctures.</p><p>“You’re magnificent,” Jonathan said groggily and smirked when he saw the satisfied smile stealing over Geoffrey’s face.</p><p>“And you’re a pain in the arse,” Geoffrey chuckled. “But I don’t want to be anywhere but here with you. Face it, Doctor Reid, you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>“Yes, I love you too.” Jonathan whispered and kissed his mortal lover one last time before they drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>